


I Wanna Taste The Way That You Bleed

by nyasty_boy



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyasty_boy/pseuds/nyasty_boy
Summary: trans aleks cums his brains out lol





	I Wanna Taste The Way That You Bleed

The room is quiet. It’s not a nervous quiet, or a lonely quiet. It’s an overwhelming quiet, a thick blanket that coats the room; silky and warm. The lights are off, the drapes shut with a few lines of light coming in, highlighting the scene on the bed.

There’s a man on the bed, clad just in some simple boxers, with a book in hand. He flips through the pages quietly, one leg tented up and the other relaxed out straight. The door opens slowly and he looks over slow, raising a brow gently and tilting his head.

“Yes?”

Aleks stands there quietly, closing the door behind him by leaning against it, before looking up to the man on the bed, gulping gently, “I need you…”

The man smirks gentle and puts the book down on the bedside table, tilting his head slow and leaning forwards, “you need me? Well, baby doll, you’re gonna need to be more specific. What do you need me to do?”

Of course he knows what aleks wants, he  _ always _ knows. How could he not?

Aleks always has a soft look on his face when he wants it, eyes clouded over slightly and a gentle flush to his cheeks. He holds himself differently, too; no longer slouching forwards, instead standing with a cocked hip and arms crossed.

Aleks is dressed in a pair of pretty panties, red with delicate lace trims along the edge and an intricate hole in the back, and the man’s hoodie. The sleeves go past his hands, bunching up where his his fingers clutch at the edge. He steps in a little further, one of the streams of light highlighting the darker patch at the front of his panties. The man reaches a hand out and gently touches along it.

Aleks cants his hips forwards slightly, gasping soft and bringing one of his sleeve covered hands up to cover his mouth, “s-sir…”

“Mhm, so this is what you wanted help with…” the man grins as he speaks softly, pressing three fingers against the damp area and sliding them in between aleks’ soft thighs before bringing them back out., “do you really need it, though? I'm sure it can wait, you’re interrupting my reading…”

“It can't,” aleks’ voice is whiny, pitching slightly before he takes in a deep breath, “it really can't, sir, i need you…”

The man frowns and sighs, humming low and thoughtfully before nodding, “fine, then.” he sits up against the headboard and pats the bed in front of him, “kneel.”

Aleks moves quickly, eagerly, as he climbs onto the bed. He keeps his legs open once he’s settled, large hoodie hiking up and showing a hint of the red panties. The man studies him before sitting forwards and rubbing along his thighs, smirking as he watches aleks tilt his head back and sigh out in a strange sort of relief despite no pleasure being given.

Just a simple touch and aleks is already a mess.

The man sits back slow, gently dragging his hand off of aleks’ thigh as he speaks, “first, you’re going to make it up to me for interrupting my reading. You’re going to blow me, get nice and messy, and then i’ll get you off how i want.”

Aleks nods quick, laying on his front and touching along the front of the man’s boxers. He drags his fingers along the thick length with a soft purr before pressing his tongue to the head, closing his eyes at the musky taste. He leaves his tongue there until a damp patch forms, then dragging his tongue along the underside. The heat radiating off of the man’s cock brings a bright blush to aleks’ face, and he can't help but squirm. Eventually, he makes his way to taking off the man’s boxers. He wraps his slim fingers around the edge of the waistband and tugs them down slow, gasping soft when his dom’s cock springs up, bobbing slightly.

He leans forwards slow and licks along the underside, sighing out with a soft smile at the taste; he makes his way to the top and kisses along the head of his dom’s cock, precum dotting along his lower lip.

Eventually, his dom rolls his eyes and smirks soft, “baby boy, don't you think you should speed it up? I thought you wanted me to help you…”

Aleks’ eyes light up and he nods quickly before taking the head into his mouth, he moans and bobs his head carefully with several breathy sighs. His tongue massages needily at the underside as he presses the head of the man’s cock against the back of his throat, slowly edging the man deeper and deeper before pulling off with a choked gasp; he pauses, taking in one breath, then another, before going back down. Drool creates wet trails down over his bottom lip, and down along the column of his neck. 

The man tilts his head back and rolls his shoulders carefully, grinning dopily as he runs his hands through aleksandr’s hair. He tugs on the messy locks carefully, gently rocking his hips into the wet, hot cavern that is aleks’ mouth. 

His orgasm approaches slow, comfortably. He presses his chin to his chest and growls out a hoarse sentence, cursing and pressing aleks’ head down to the base of his cock, cumming thick, heavy streaks against the back of his throat, pulling out slightly and filling his mouth, giving him a taste.

Aleks can't help but moan, looking up at the man,  _ his _ dom, with a soft look; he flutters his lashes and presses his thighs together with a needy whine, closing his eyes at the pressure against his ever sensitive clitoris. He gulps down as much cum as he can, waiting for his dom to prompt him before lifting his head up, gasping shakily. Cum drips down the corner of his mouth but he wipes it away with his thumb, grinning sweet and teasing at his dom as he licks it away with a hum.

The man smirks before putting his cock away carefully, leaning over to the bedside table and opening the drawer. He takes out a bottle of lube, clear with a simple blue label, and a large vibrator, pink and white in design with a rounded end for external stimulation. The man pretends to not notice the sharp gasp that comes from aleks, “take off your sweater, handsome…”

“Yes, sir…” aleks’ voice is breathy and soft as he carefully peels the article of clothing away, revealing his intricate tattoos, as well as several aging hickeys along his chest and collar. An outsider looking in might hear a tone of panic, fear. Aleks’ dom knows its  _ lust _ , “sir, uh…”

“Yes, baby doll?"

Aleks hesitates, one hand on his own stomach, soft and pale, and the other gently fisted against his sternum, “have i done something wrong?”

His dom croons, shaking his head and grinning fondly, “no, baby boy, i promise it’ll be good…” he sits back with his legs open, prompting aleks to settle down between them. Once he does, his back against the man’s chest, he slowly opens his own legs and blushes, gripping the sheets to keep himself from touching along the damp patch in his panties.

His dom hooks his chin over aleks’ shoulder and grins menacingly against his pale jaw, sliding one of his hands down the young man’s pale abdomen and touching along the red panties, smirking at the way his fingers glisten after. He carefully slides his hand under the lacy garment and circles his index finger around aleks’ thickened clit, smirking at the way he gasps and shudders, pressing his hips into the touch.

The man continues this movement, circling over and over until the muscles in aleks’ thighs begin to quake and tense up, legs drawing closer. He takes his hand away slow and licks along them to clean them off. When he next reaches down. He strokes down the crotch of the panties, along the smooth area between his thighs, before curling his fingers around it and gripping it tight. He rips the panties away, revealing aleks’ silky pussy, glistening with sex.

Aleks no longer feels the urge to close his legs, to hide his shame. Instead, he basks in the attention, opens his legs wider and tilts his head with a dopey grin. He passes over the vibrator when his dom asks, lube also in hand.

“I don't think we’ll be needing that,” his dom’s voice is teasing and flirty as he takes the vibe, “you’re slick enough already.”

Aleks blushes and bites his lip before nodding slow, eyes drifting to the vibe, “please, sir… i love getting wet and messy for you…”

His dom sucks in a deep breath, groaning low before nodding, “alright, baby doll, okay…” he pours a generous amount of lube into his hand, coating the end of the vibrator before reaching down and slicking up aleksandr’s pussy more, sliding two teasing fingers in and petting along his velvety walls before bringing them back out. 

Aleks can't help but roll his hips, craving the overwhelming thickness that is his dom’s cock. He opens his legs a little wider and watches as the man picks up the vibrator, gulping gently and looking away with a bright blush. He sucks in a sharp breath at the first cold touch against his pussy lips, resisting the urge to close his legs and, instead, leaning back more against his dom. He gasps at the first sharp buzz, throwing his head back at the intense stimulation. It’s under his clit, just a few centimetres away, but its still enough. The strength causes the vibrations to travel up to the sensitive bundle of nerves; they’ve only just started, and its nearly too much.

Aleks lets out soft mewls and moans, hips rolling slow and tentative, testing the waters. His dom says nothing, so he continues to rock his hips. He gasps when the vibrator moves up, resting directly against his clit with a deadly accuracy, and sobs a desperate moan. Its too much. Hes already too close. He can barely breathe. He  _ can’t _ -

The stimulation stops. The vibrator backs away. 

Aleks sucks in a sharp breath, looking back to his dom with a desperate look, “sir,  _ please…” _

He smirks, “already? Hm, how  _ whorish _ .”

His dom  _ knows _ what that word does to him, how it makes him feel, and aleks wouldn't have it any other way. He gasps desperately and lets his eyes go lidded, low mutterings of  _ your whore, your toy _ escaping his mouth as a thick cloud of bliss settled over his mind. He relaxes back fully and smiles with a soft sigh, mouth opening in a gentle  _ o _ shape when the vibrations - much lower, this time - start up again against his clit. He rocks his hips slow, eyes lidded, and pants soft. 

After a few minutes - or it could have been seconds, since aleks cant keep track of how time is passing around them - his breathing begins to speed up. Soft, breathy moans turn into heavy pants, his chest heaving as his clit begins to twitch and throb. It feels like there’s ambrosia in his veins, and he can't help but kiss at the corner of his dom’s mouth.

His dom decides to return the kiss, taking the vibrator away and licking his way into aleks’ mouth, chuckling out a low moan at how pliant and soft aleks is. He can taste the way bliss floods aleks’ system and overtakes his body, the way his mind has submitted completely to every whim of his dom. The man breaks the kiss, grins fondly at how aleks chases him with a whine, and noses along his temple.

“You have two options, baby boy,” the man’s voice is husky and pleased, thick with lust as he watches his doll come apart in his lap, “either i get you off how you want, quick and messy-” aleks perks up, “-or i’ll get you off how  _ i _ want; slow, meticulous, and  _ mind blowing _ …”

Aleks can't help but grin cheekily, voice soft and breathy, “that’sa lotta confidence, ‘mind blowing’...” he giggles, dopey and cute, “maybe i’ll go with that…”

“You sure?” his dom chuckles low, “you can't back out, you gotta use your colours.”

Aleks nods with a soft hum, opening his legs wider, invitingly, and relaxing back more. His dom smirks and nods slow, turning on the vibrator and brushing it over the tip of his clit. Aleks jolts at the sharp sensation, gasping soft before tilting his head to the side and biting his lip soft. He does his best to stay still, hips shuddering occasionally.

The pride is coming off of his dom in waves as he watches the way aleks resists his own orgasm, watches how his knees draw up, how his thighs tense up and quake. He takes the vibrator away suddenly, watching his body slump over.

Theres a few seconds of rest- enough time for aleks to come down from the edge, for the wave to receed -until the vibrator returns,  _ stronger _ now, and presses directly to his clit without mercy. Aleks’ sharp cry echoes through out the room and he can't help but attempt to jerk his hips away, whining and sobbing out when his dom’s arm tightens around his waist and keeps him restrained.

“Ah, ah, ah…” his dom croons and crones, grinning mischievously against aleks’ flushed cheek, “no moving, now. I told you it would be mindblowing…”

Aleks nods slow and shaky, hiccuping a shaky gasp and opening his legs wider, “sir- sir i’m-”

The vibrations cease, the wand hovering away from his pussy now, and aleks can't help but cry out. Tears begin to line aleks’ eyes, collecting in the corners and beading on his lashes. Some spill over, and his dom kisses them away carefully with a soft hum, “colour?”

Aleks doesn't hesitate before answering, “Green- green, sir…” his voice shakes heavily as he speaks due to the waves of near orgasm crashing over him. He pants and reaches back, wrapping his arms around his dom’s neck, “green…”

He nods, smirking, before bringing the vibe back down. He turns it up higher, his own hand shaking from the strength, and traces circles on and around aleks’ clit with it, “don't cum, baby boy…”

Aleks throws his head back, eyes rolling as he cries out desperately. He grips at the man’s arm around his waist, and struggles desperately, trying to get closer and escape in equal measure. His hips rock precariously, and he tries his best before choking out a hoarse, “take it off, sir, i'm gonna…!”

The man nods and grins, taking the vibe away and humming, “good boy, you're so good… thank you for telling me…” he hums softly and kisses along aleks’ jaw before grinning dark and prideful, “i think you’re ready to cum, if you ask nicely…”

Aleks gasps shaky before nodding, whining and hiccuping a broken sob, “please, please please  _ please! _ ” aleks looks up at his dom, eyes clouded and desperate, “please let me cum, please, i really wanna cum… wanna make a mess for you…”

Aleks’ dom laughs out and smirks before nodding, holding the toy against his clit and turning it up high, “cum for me, baby boy.”

It starts slow, when aleks lets go. His toes curl and cramp, thighs flexing tight and back arching sharply. He lets out a broken cry, chest flushed and sweat beading on his temple as he squirts across the bed. His thighs are messy, coated in juices, and once his body goes limp, lax and ruined, he can't control himself. His body quakes and shudders, insides releasing and causing a stready stream of warm, acrid piss to escape. A second wave of faux orgasm passes over him and he sobs out, muttering shaky and broken before closing his eyes and letting his head loll back. 

His dom grins and takes the toy away wordlessly, just nodding his head, “good boy.”


End file.
